


A Future To Linger On The Past

by Asher__Queen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher__Queen/pseuds/Asher__Queen
Summary: they leave and pretend it never happenedthey come back and pretend they never left





	A Future To Linger On The Past

**_there is something beautiful about the past, and the way it haunts us. the way we walk through moments like doors. the way we shut some out and the way we welcome some to stay._ **

**_our memories are ghosts, and they will always remind us of the things we no longer have._ **

* * *

Ever since Kaitlyn Holt had been born- 2:00 am, Ospedale Pediatrico Meyer, April 3rd\- her parents knew she was odd.

Her first words hadn’t been Mamma or Papa, like they expected. Not even Matt, her older brother. No, what she said was far more proof that their little girl was odd. On a rainy day, the sun blotted out by thick grey clouds, they could hardly hear their daughter over the sound of the beating rain, but they knew she’d said, “Bandor.”

Maybe her imagination was already taking its hold on her, they’d thought. It wasn’t _entirely_ odd, especially considering the fact that she was the daughter of two geniuses.

But when she turned four, the random names, random conversations with no one, got worse. With the girl’s speech fully developed, she was talking a lot more often. But not to them, not to Matt, not to the few friends she had as a child, but to people no one else could see.

Imaginary friends. All children had them, so it wasn’t all too strange.

Kaitlyn’s imagination had to be quite dark though, if the conversations her parents had overheard were anything to base it off of.

But when she turned eight, began excelling in school, and the conversations still didn’t cease, they began to worry. Colleen had talked about taking her to one of her friends, a psychologist who’d be able to tell them what was wrong, but Sam refused. Sure, his daughter was strange but that didn’t mean she had some sort of mental disorder.

But, as much as Colleen loved her daughter, she wasn’t as sure. So, when a day came that both Sam and Matt were out on a camping trip outside of Venice, she checked Kaitlyn out of school and took her to see her friend in hopes of finding out why her daughter still hadn’t grown out of her imaginary friends.

Maladaptive daydreaming, ADHD, and OCD.

When she talked to her friend, after Katie spent some time alone with the woman, she saw a sincere worry in the woman’s frown.

“ _She speaks about her imaginary friends as if they truly exist, Colleen. She drew what they look like, told me what they’re like, she even acted as though they were in the room with us. I’ll give you the drawings so you can see for yourself but_ ,” She cast a worried, nearly fearful glance at the giggling girl who was engaging in a conversation with no one like always, “ _That girl is not alright._ ”

Sam was, to put it lightly, upset that Colleen had taken things into her own hands and hadn’t even told him anything about her plans to have Katie looked at. But when she told him about Katie’s diagnosis he calmed. She could tell that he was worried, the wrinkle between his furrowed brows was enough proof of that, and she sent Matt and Katie out of the living room in order to speak to him.

“ _There’s honestly something wrong with her, Samuel, and we don’t have anything here that we can do to help her.”_

Sam sighed and sat down on the couch behind him _,_ pinching the bridge of his nose with a groan, “ _There’s nothing wrong with her, Colleen._ _Plus, where would we go? There are hardly any places in Europe that would be able to help her._ ” He huffed and looked up, turned his head to look outside of the window, soaking in the sight of Venice. It wasn’t as calming as he usually found it to be.

“ _I got a job offer from the Galaxy Garrison._ ”

He could feel the air freeze, suddenly suffocating, and his wife grew rigid beside him. “ _When?_ ” “ _A few months ago.”_

That had apparently been the wrong answer because barely five minutes later, they were yelling at one another, forgetting all about the two children Colleen had ushered out of the room as a screaming match erupted between the two. They were only reminded when they heard quiet sobs, and the sound of their son trying to comfort his crying sister.

“ _Is there really something wrong with me, Mattie?_ ” The little girl said, her voice cracking, and her brother said in return, “ _Of course not, Kitty. To be honest, I wish I was more like you. At least then, I’d have superpowers.”_ She gave a blubbering laugh, and their parents froze.

Venice was quiet and peaceful, but in the Holt household, the quiet was everything but. Samuel slept on the couch that night.

All he could think about before he fell into a reluctant, restless sleep was how broken his daughter’s voice sounded, and how her brother called what she had a superpower. He’d have to thank the boy for being as understanding as he was.

If only Colleen could have a similar mindset.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know I have another story that needs working on, but Voltron has me in its grips and it's refusing to let go. I have no idea where this story is going to go and, to be honest, I'm still a newb when it comes up to writing on Archive, but I'm hoping you all like. I'm sorry My Everything has been on such a long hiatus.  
> If you could even call it that. I promise I'll get back to work on it soon. See ya next time!


End file.
